At present, many methods for packaging a liquid crystal (LC) panel are used in a panel field. A most common use that a box used for packaging an LC glass is manufactured by foaming molding buffer material. A stereoplasm box manufactured by injection molding or blow molding can also be used.
An open cell (OC) display panel component is a display panel component which has been assembled, and where a circuit board is arranged on the display panel component. Because the display panel component includes a printed circuit board (PCB), height of an entire display panel component 200 is not uniform, which makes for a decreased internal volume of the stereoplasm box for components. As shown in FIG. 1, the display panel component 200 includes a panel cell 201, a chip on film (COF) 202, a printed circuit board (PCB) 203, and a connector 204 arranged on the PCB 203. In addition, other electronic components are also arranged on the PCB 203, namely a plurality of electronic components are soldered on the PCB 203. The connector 204 has the greatest height of all electronic components arranged on the PCB 203, thus, a sum of the height of the connector 204 and height of the PCB 203 is the greatest out of all of the display panel components. A difference value between total height of the connector and the PCB and height of the panel cell 201 is K. FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 are structural diagrams of a box 100 used for packaging the display panel component 200, where the box 100 is configured with a receiving cavity 130. As shown in FIG. 5, the display panel component 200 is disposed in the box 100, and a buffer gasket 132 is arranged between two adjacent display panel components. When N display panel components 200 are disposed in the box 100, a height difference T is formed between the height of the panel cells 201 and the total height of the connectors and the PCBs, namely T=n*k.
Because of the height difference T, the display panel components are prone to damage (namely the panel cells are prone to damage because of an extrusion caused by the display panel components arranged unevenly). As shown in FIG. 2, atypical method for avoiding damage is to add sheet material 131 to offset the height difference T, where height of the sheet material 131 is T. The typical method allows the panel cells of the display panel components to be evenly disposed, thereby ensuring security of the display panel components.
However, at present, the typical box 100 has a small internal volume for components, which results in large costs of transportation and storage. Thus, it is necessary to improve packaging of the display panel components.